A network includes communication links, and various equipments connected to the above communication links and having communication capabilities. The above equipments include a personal computer, a peripheral, a router, a storage media, and an electrical appliance having a communication interface with a processor. An embodiment of the above network can be a home network (used at a home) which various equipments are interconnected to.
An ordinary home can have a personal computer and various equipments including equipments used at home, which can be typically seen at home.
These equipments used at home are used for performing the tasks improving a life style and a living standard of an owner. For example, a tableware washing device performs the task for washing dirty tablewares, and mitigates the efforts that the owners have to wash their own tablewares by themselves. A VCR makes the owner watch a specific program later by making a record of a TV program. A surveillance system can protect precious things of the owner, and diminish the fear of the owner for unwanted intrusions.
Meanwhile, if these home network equipments used at home and the item capable of transmitting/receiving message information between external mobile terminals can be merged, the information exchange between each residential device and an external mobile terminal can be smoothly accomplished.